


动情

by TSAG



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 姚颜四起 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSAG/pseuds/TSAG





	动情

姚琛被张颜齐压在床上动弹不得的时候，还没太反应过来谈心谈到最后怎么会变成这样。他直愣愣地向张颜齐望过去，然后整个人跌进了清亮的瞳仁里，张颜齐天生下垂的眼尾褪掉了无辜露出一点凌厉的本来面貌，上扬的嘴角却又温柔的不像话：“姚老师，做吗？”

姚琛喉结上下一滚，他拒绝不了张颜齐。

解开个皮带而已怎么能做到这么色情呢，姚琛把脸别到一边，又忍不住去看张颜齐的动作，细长的手指搭上扣眼，一别一合搞开了禁锢，再利落一抽，皮带应声落地，他从来不知道这双手原来是这么漂亮。

小虎牙咬住内裤边缘的时候，姚琛一颗心都快要跳出胸腔，兴奋起来的性器一点点暴露在空气中，紧接着被含进温热的口腔。

姚琛呼吸一窒。

张颜齐小心地用嘴唇裹住犬齿，搅动舌头吮弄着嘴巴里作祟的性器，喜欢许久的人正在为他口交这一认知刺激得姚琛无法思考，他半撑着上身坐起来，然后他看到张颜齐换了个姿势，近乎虔诚地半跪下来，再次埋进自己的腿间。

吞吐的间隙偶尔有一截艳红的舌尖露出来，姚琛把手指插进张颜齐的头发，他甚至不太清楚自己想要做什么，但张颜齐递给他一个鼓励的眼神，向后退开一点位置，于是他被蛊惑一般向前挺胯，性器撞进窄小的喉咙里，快感轰然而上，直窜到意识模糊的大脑。

他有些失控地顶弄着张颜齐的口腔，被张颜齐引导着深喉，直到受不住更多刺激的性器弹动了几下，他想抽出来，张颜齐却不肯，射进嘴巴里东西被全数吞下，还有一点白浊蹭在了唇角。

张颜齐凑过去吻他；“要继续吗？姚老师。”


End file.
